A Cure for Loneliness
by me quazzy
Summary: A new pony comes into Ponyville by royal orders. But for what? The mane six will try to figure out what his purpose is. The pony is in a race against his own time and many others. He does not trust many others but a certain yellow pegasus might manage to get his trust while a pink earth pony does the opposite. What is the deal with this pony? Description and title might change.


**Just an idea I've been planning. Might continue if its liked.**

It seemed like any normal day in Ponyville. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear except for one cloud that a pegasus lay about on, and ponies interacting in the town square. All was calm as the student of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, was running errands with her assistant Spike.

"Let's see here. Ink, quills, scrolls, and a couple new books to read. That seems to be all. Do you have it Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked. The purple dragon loaded the items into a basket and tried lifting it up. He managed to do so by using both arms and putting it on his chest for support.

"Sure do." He replied taking a deep breathe.

"Thanks again for the items." Twilight Sparkle said to the blue earth pony who ran the store.

"No problem Miss Sparkle. By the way, I heard the empty house closest to your tree house finally has a tenant who should arrive today. Maybe you should welcome him?" The earth pony replied.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye." She said happily exiting the general goods shop. As they made their way back to the library, Twilight pondered about who this new pony could be.

They soon returned to the tree house. As they stepped in, Spike dropped the basket breathing heavily. He then proceeded to go upstairs and curl in his bed. Twilight let out a small laugh about it as her pet owl started taking the purchases out of the basket and organizing them on her desk upstairs.

Twilight pondered on how she should welcome this pony. First of all, she should get her friends. She would be sure they'd want to meet him or her. Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by Spike coming back down the stairs and handing a scroll to her from Celestia. Spike, very exhaustingly, walked back up the stairs and into his bed.

Twilight levitated the scroll open and read it. Apparently, Celestia sent this pony here to do some sort of assignment. She wants Twilight and her friends to meet this pony and help him with anything he needs but not to bother him a lot. Twilight gave the scroll to her owl as she left her tree house. She started to make her way towards Rarity's place since it was nearby. However she spotted a big chariot in the sky flying towards the vacant house near hers. The house was small. Only one floor, one bathroom, one bedroom, a kitchen, and living room. Twilight only knew because of the report on it. She wondered what this pony might be doing in there as she kept going to the boutique.

"Girls! Go play somewhere else where you won't wreck havoc! I'm very busy with making dresses." Said Rarity as Twilight entered the boutique. Ribbons and fabric were spread across the floor as Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were running about the room. The fillies seemed to acknowledge this and went outside. Rarity sighed as she levitated the mess back into the places they belong.

"Hi Rarity." Twilight said as the mess was gone.

"Oh Twilight I didn't see you there darling. What brings you here?" She asked diverting her attention.

"We have a new pony in town. He must be very important because Princess Celestia asked us to give him a nice welcome and get him anything he needs." Twilight said.

"Ooo. Maybe he's from a very upper class dress department! I can't wait!" Rarity said excitedly. They made their way outside to find Rainbow Dash when Twilight bumped into a green unicorn with glasses by accident.

"Ow sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Twilight said backing away. The green unicorn levitated his glasses back on and looked at Twilight.

"Oh no it's my fault but it's fine." Replied the unicorn in a fast choppy sentence. The unicorn stood a bit taller than Twilight but was thinner and had a blonde mane and tail. His tail didn't match the style of his mane very good. His eyes were both blue but the left one was obscurely darker. He was wearing a white lab coat with a red skin tight suit underneath and had a red watch on his left hoof.

"Oh by the way can you help us? We're looking for a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane named Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" Twilight asked.

"I know no Rainbow Dash but the pegasus you're looking for is in that lone cloud over the square." Said the unicorn taking no breaks in his speech and talking very quickly. "I could also use help. Where is the hospital?"

"Oh it's over east of here, you can't miss it." Twilight replied pointing to her right with her hoof. "Thanks for the help."

"Yes and to you too." He said swiftly before going to the hospital. They watched as he walked awkwardly. He was walking quickly but barely making much distance with each step.

"Well he seemed friendly." Rarity said as they started making their way towards the lone cloud.

**Hours later passing the non-rising plot when Twilight gathers her friends**

Twilight and the five of her friends were heading to the newly owned house ready to meet the new pony. Pinkie was jumping up and down with sheer excitement. Rarity was flipping her mane around trying to make it look good. Applejack had a curious face as to who this pony is. Rainbow Dash was flying around skillfully thinking the new pony might be a Wonderbolt recruiter. Twilight had a plain smile ready to meet whoever it could be. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was in the back of the group looking as shy as she normally does.

Twilight took a deep breath as they reached the door of the once vacant house and knocked. For a couple seconds nothing was heard. Then as sudden as can be, the door flew open and there stood the same green unicorn from earlier.

"Oh I didn't expect to see you two soon." Said the unicorn looking at Rarity and Twilight. "I'm guessing these are your friends."

"Uh yes. You're the pony Celestia sent?" Twilight asked.

"Ah yes. I have very important tasks on my hands right now as you can see." He replied in a, once again, quick voice leading them inside. The living room had been turned into a room with many tables covered with beakers of different kinds holding various liquids. One table had notes in a nice neat stack along with a beaker with some sort of red liquid in a special case. The kitchen now had a cleaning station for different chemicals as well as a chemical shower.

"Well we want to give you a warm welcome." Twilight said partially distracted by the equipment.

"No need, ponies here are very nice and welcoming. I had no problems so far." He said once again swiftly.

"What do you do here exactly?" Twilight asked.

"Research. However I'm not allowed to explain or say what it's for."

"Why?"

"Orders from the Princesses themselves. Very vital and could cause trouble."

"This stuff looks boring. I'm out of here." Rainbow Dash said flying away. Twilight looked like she was going to yell at her but it was too late.

"Do you associate with a dress department in Canterlot?" Rarity asked.

"No. I'm not even from Canterlot but that's my business." The green unicorn replied. "Do you mind telling me your names?"

"Sure I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"I'm Rarity." Said the white unicorn flipping her mane.

"I'm Applejack. Nice to meet ya." Said the orange pony.

"Ooo ooo I'm Pinkie Pie!" Yelled the pink earth pony.

"I'm...Fluttershy." Said the shy yellow pegasus quietly.

"Well I'm Crilos." The green unicorn said. "Glad to meet you all."

"Ooo what's this thingy?" Pinkie Pie asked holding the small beaker with the red liquid.

"Put that down! It's too val-" Crilos yelled quickly and loudly. He was cutoff as Pinkie Pie drank the liquid.

"It tastes funny." Pinkie said as she stood still. Crilos was in shock and anger when she drank it.

"That's it! Get out now!" He yelled quickly. They all rushed out of the house as the door was slammed behind them.

"Gee, what was his problem?" Pinkie asked. Everypony stared at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Twilight asked in a disappointed tone.

"I wanted to know what it tasted like." Pinkie replied sadly.

"Well it must'a been important." Applejack said with a worried look.

"You have to apologize later Pinkie." Twilight said.

"Okay and I know how to do it!" Pinkie said excitedly jumping up and galloping away. The mares all shook their heads. It was just Pinkie being Pinkie.

**Well this is just a beginning. I might make longer chapters but only if this gets enough popularity. So I hope you all liked this. Goodbye.**


End file.
